FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates principally to the induction and exhaust processes of the four-stroke internal combustion engine. The characteristic bottom-cycle pressure schedule of four-stroke engines, operating on the Otto and Diesel cycle principles, are modified by the addition of cylinder side-ports which supplement the operation of induction and exhaust valves located in the combustion chamber.